The present invention is concerned with any field that would require a face mask, and more specifically, the present invention is concerned with face masks that are fabricated with scented icons attached thereto in order to camouflage any unpleasant odors emanating from the mask or gases delivered through such masks. In addition, the mask is conformable and moldable to be able to snugly fit even the most difficult facial features. It must be noted that these moldable masks may contain a non-scented icon also for the recipients who are sensitive to certain fragrances.
Face masks are used in the medical profession, such as for anesthesia and respiratory services. The face mask delivers gases to a patient before and during surgery and air or oxygen to a recipient to assist in breathing or respiration.
An anesthesia or oxygen delivery system is comprised of a source, such as a pressurized receptacle containing the anesthetic or respiratory gases, regulating valves and connector line or hose, and a face mask. The face mask is generally circular or slightly oval in shape and is comprised of a front-facing body, cushioned seal attached to the edge of the body, and a connector or portal attached to the exterior of the body for receipt of a connector line or hose. A flexible, resilient strap is attached at opposing ends thereof to the face mask to secure the face mask to the head of a patient or user.
Various improvements to face masks have been accomplished in design and consist of means to recapture escaped gas, more comfortable and effective cushioned seals, enhanced attachment straps, and mask design and shape that minimizes facial and ocular pressure. While such advances have improved the performance of the face masks, many patients and users still find it difficult to use face masks with any degree of comfort. For instance, face masks are manufactured of materials such as rubber, plastic, or other synthetic compounds that continuously emit an odor that some patients or users find unpleasant. Furthermore, the gases delivered to the face mask comprise potent volatile agents that patients may find disagreeable in smell, which, when combined with the odors emitted by a face mask, may cause an acutely disagreeable experience for the patient or user of the face mask. Further, certain face masks are stiff, nonconforming to the face thereby causing ocular and facial pressure to the recipient.
Numerous designs for face masks have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention. Such designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,683, Face Mask For Breathing, issued to Le Mitouard on Jul. 4, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,239, Face Mask For Patient Breathing, issued to McCall et al. on Jul. 13, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,079, Anesthesia and Respiratory Face Mask, issued to Hellings et al. on Nov. 2, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,708, Disposable Scented Mask, issued to Vanuch on Sep. 14, 1993.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved conforming, moldable face mask having a scented icon that can be activated to camouflage unpleasant odors emanating from the construction material of the mask and gases delivered therein. The mask is also moldable and conforming, thereby making it adjustable to recipient facial contours. It is provided in various shapes and sizes to conform to the facial features and dimensions of patients and users. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional face masks is the provision of a scented conforming face mask that is fabricated with a pleasing scent embedded in a familiar icon attached to the face mask. Also, the mask should be moldable or conforming to a recipient""s facial features. This moldability may be achieved by forming the mask from polyethylene. Moldable masks will be able to better fit recipients with various facial shapes and features such as edentulous, small mouth, prominent nose, flat nose, receding jaw, etc.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
The present version of the invention, which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, relates to any field where a face mask is required. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with face masks that are moldable, conformable and fabricated with scented icons attached thereto in order to camouflage any unpleasant odors emanating from the mask or gases delivered through such masks. The present invention overcomes all of the shortcomings listed previously, in addition to novel aspects that will be described in detail hereinafter.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment, the invention presents a face mask having a scented icon affixed thereon having a pleasing scent. The face mask is generally circular in shape so as to conform to the facial characteristics of a user, typically covering the face from the bridge of the nose to under the mouth. It is comprised of a transparent or translucent body and a cushioned seal, which is affixed to the edge of the body. A tube connector is located on the front side of the body and receives a tube for delivery of gas into the interior of the mask. Rectangular apertures are located at opposing lateral sides of the body and receive the ends of a flexible, resilient head strap. The material of construction is latex free, and the transparent body may be provided in a variety of attractive colors. It must be noted that this face mask may be moldable with a scented icon, moldable with a nonscented icon, nonmoldable with scented icon or nonmoldable with nonscented icon.
A scented or nonscented icon is located on the interior of the body, such as a candy cane, fruit, and cartoon characters, for example. The candy cane icon, for instance, will release a peppermint scent and banana icon will release a banana scent. The masks are also moldable and conformable in order to accommodate patients and users with particular facial features, such as edentulous, prominent nose, flat nose, receding jaw, and the like. It must be noted that the mask is scented with a fragrant chemical or perfume layer applied directly to the icon on the interior of the mask.
The present invention, therefore, resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed. It is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
In order that the detailed description of the invention may be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated, additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter. It should be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific methods and structures may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent methods and structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market face mask.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use and conformable moldable face mask.
A significant object of the present invention is to provide a face mask that is comprised of a transparent or translucent tinted body, moldable, cushioned seal attached to an edge of the body, tube connector, and a scented (or nonscented) icon attached to the body.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a prescented icon, which does not require scratching or rubbing of the icon to present a scent.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention. The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attached by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention illustrated by the accompanying drawings.